


I'm Not One of Them

by Jelliebean71



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, omega!Tony, this is basically just my excuse to write omega smut tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelliebean71/pseuds/Jelliebean71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds out he's an omega.  It really sucks being a teenager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not One of Them

**Author's Note:**

> Tony's fourteen at the beginning of this.

Tony had never told anyone, not even his mother, when he showed.

His first heat happened when he was in the twelfth grade.  By then, he knew what was happening – classmates would talk about omega girls in heat, calling them whores and hussies and laughing about how easy they were.

He had come home after school and was doing his homework when he started leaking slick all over his pants.  A feeling hit him harder than any train ever could have – need.  He tried to quiet the moan that wanted to leave his mouth, but there was no point – no one was home.  His dad was away on business, bringing his mother along, and Jarvis had gone out to get groceries.

He stepped away from the desk and stumbled to his bed.  He stripped off his clothes, not enjoying the way they itched his skin.  His cock was already hard, his ass dripping slick all over the comforter.  He circled a finger around his rim, then shoved it in, not in the mood to tease.  He slipped two more fingers in and fingered his hole, wrapping a hand around his dick, alternating between thrusting into his hand and against his fingers.

He cried out when he hit a certain spot in his ass, angling his fingers to hit that spot again and again.  He jacked his dick a little bit longer, his orgasm beginning to build up.

He came all over his stomach, quelling the heat slightly.

When he came back to himself, he curled into a ball and sobbed.  What were his parents going to think of him?  He surely had no decent future ahead of him now, not with the way omegas were treated in this day and age.

Steely eyed, he lifted himself up and went to the bathroom, taking a long shower.  Another wave of heat hit him and wasn’t suppressed until he came all over the shower wall.  When he was done, he got out.

He put on some sweats and went to his computer, looking up ways to hide a person’s status.  He found a few things, the easiest one being an herbal treatment.  He purchased all of the ingredients and had them express delivered to his house.  He also looked up ways to subdue a heat without having a mate and saw a few options.  He could join a clinical trial for suppressants, wait it out alone, or get sex toys.  The more favorable option would have been to join the clinical trial, but when he looked into it, the sources were less than reputable, so he bought a few toys.  He made sure to get different kinds, not knowing what his body needed, his cock twitching at the sight.  He also had them express shipped to his house, wanting them as fast as possible.

He went to bed that night getting even less sleep than usual.  He was worried about his parents and praying that Howard didn’t look at his card and check the charges.  He was worried what other people would think of him, he was already a freak, being fourteen and in the twelfth grade.  The heat flared up five times throughout the night and Tony hoped that no one could smell him.  He was so grateful that Jarvis was a beta and wouldn’t respond to his pheromones.

That morning, and thank god it was a Saturday, he found both boxes by his bedroom door and thanked whatever god was out there that Jarvis hadn’t opened them.

He immediately snatched up the butt plug he had bought and shoved it in his ass.  He moaned at the way it satisfied the need more than his fingers ever could and put the rest of the toys in the very back of his closet, leaving the one with a knotting capability on his nightstand.

He mixed the herbs according to the recipe he had printed out the night before and put them in a tub under the sink.  He had an ensuite bathroom, courtesy of his father’s wealth, and was not afraid to abuse the privacy.

He crawled back on his bed on his hands and knees and groaned as he reached behind to pull out the plug, slick gushing out slightly.  He grabbed the knotting toy and shoved it in.  He didn’t need prep – he was already loose from fingering himself and using the plug.

The angle was awkward – and he was sure it wasn’t nearly as good by himself as it would’ve been with someone else – but it was good nonetheless, so he didn’t complain.

With a hand shoved behind his back, he shoved the toy in and out of his ass, savoring the feeling of fullness.

When he felt another orgasm building up, he pressed the button to inflate the knot and shoved it in, past the tight ring of his asshole.  He cried out into his pillow, grinding his hips into the ruined bedspread and clenching his ass as his orgasm shot through him, his body giving out on him as exhaustion flooded through him.  He had enough sense to deflate the knot and yank out the toy, instead opting to shove the plug back in him.

His heat went on like that for another three days before it stopped.  Tony tried the herbal treatment and it worked, so he was able to go to school, but he had to keep the plug in so he didn’t leak slick in his pants again.

He kept his secret, even when he joined the Avengers.  There was no record of it, he’d made sure of that, and he still never told anyone.  Tony kept to himself and spent most of his time in his lab.  He eventually started a relationship with Steve, realizing he had made incorrect assumptions about him at their first meeting, and started to fall for him.  Steve was the kindest alpha Tony had ever met and he just felt _safe_ around him.  He felt like he could tell Steve his secret, which was dangerous.

When they bonded, it wasn’t too far into the relationship.  It was almost an accident, to be honest.  But they enjoyed the sex that came with it, though Tony was disappointed that Steve pulled out before his knot could swell and lock them together.  Steve didn’t know that he was an omega.  He thought that Tony was a beta and that his body wasn’t equipped to handle a knot, he had even used lube to slick Tony up, not realizing he had natural slick.  Tony knew he would have to tell Steve about his status because when he got his first heat with them bonded together, Steve would feel it.

He put it off until it was too late, as usual, and felt his heat start just after the plane to China took off for a business trip.

He quietly slinked away to the bedroom he had installed to impress his business partners and locked the door behind him.  He quickly yanked his clothes off, the fabric uncomfortable on his skin.

He called Steve, preparing himself for the fight they were surely going to have, and told JARVIS to enable video of wherever Steve was.

He was not prepared for the way Steve looked.  Steve was in Tony’s room, face buried in his sheets, as naked as the day he was born.

“Tony, why didn’t you tell me?” His voice was breathy, and he moaned as they both felt the wave that passed through Tony when he heard his bondmate’s voice.

“I’m so sorry, Steve, I just knew that when people found out, they would treat me like I was one of _them_ and I knew I wouldn’t get SI if I was-” He was cut off of his rambling by a moan when a hand gripped his cock.  His hand had slithered down of its own accord, seeking pleasure to subdue his heat, and was steadily slinking down until his fingers were ghosting over his hole.

“JARVIS, show me Tony.” Steve moaned at how needy Tony felt.  He had never felt Tony this way through their bond, Tony was never this open with it.

A holographic image of Tony lying on his back popped up in front of Steve, showing Tony fingerfucking himself.

“You’re so hot, you know that, Tony?” Steve spat in his hand and grabbed is cock, frantically jacking it. “Oh, Tony.  Yes!  Oh, yes!  Oh…” Steve moaned, the sensitive microphones picking up every sound in the room.

Tony moaned, switching to fucking himself with four fingers. “Steve, god, I need your knot so bad.” He moaned into the pillows, not staying quiet, not when Steve was watching him like that.

“You’re so pretty like that.  Look at your ass eating up your fingers.  I wish I was there.  Oh god, I would knot you up, make you feel so full.  Do you want my come?  Do you want it dripping out of your ass?  Yeah, I bet you do.” Steve groaned and came, wrapping his fingers around his knot so he received extra stimulation, bucking his hips into his hand as he rode out his climax.  He steadily came in thick ropes all over his chest as he rested his still-hard cock on his stomach.

Tony came when Steve’s come reached his neck, tightening around his fingers and keening as he spilled all over the sheets.

When he came back to himself, he asked JARVIS if he could ask the pilot to turn the plane around, to which he replied that he had already requested it.

“I’m gonna be home soon.  Get Happy to drive you to the airport.  I don’t have long until the next wave hits.” Tony got off of the bed and cleaned himself up, getting his clothes back on and straightening them so he looked almost as if nothing had happened.  He glanced in the mirror and saw how flushed his face was.  He could just say he was sick, if anyone asked.

“Mr. Stark?  We will be landing soon, I advise you to find a seat and get a seatbelt on.” Someone spoke on the room’s intercom.  A flight attendant must have seen him go in the room.  Good thing he made all the rooms soundproof.

“I’ll see you soon.  I love you.” Tony said as he walked out of the room.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
